The Ultimate Force
by darth-cheesepuff
Summary: After the attack on Hoth, Luke, Liea, Han, chewie and the droids arrive at hogwarts. Ships: Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna, Neville and Ginny and lastly Leia and Han. please R&R. its my first.


Chapter one

Something unexpected

The millennium falcon was floating slowly in space. The millennium was a ship with an unusual crew. A Jedi, a princess, a scoundrel, a wookkie and two droids. The ship itself was magnificent. It was small yet fast. Fast enough to out run the imperial fleet. Its captain was a scoundrel named Han Solo. He was travelling with the princess of Alderan Leia Organa and Jedi Luke Skywalker. They had no idea where the were. "Han, how long before we get to somewhere" asked Leia.

" Sorry guys, engine and hyperdrive are busted" answered Han sadly.

_Flashback_

They had been running from the imperials for over 2 years now. Once they had escaped from the rebel base takeover on Hoth. They had jumped straight into hyper speed. That was when it all went wrong. Luke tripped over R2-D2 smacking into Han just as he was about to set co-ordinates for the rebel fleets rally point. Han lost control of the hyperspace time control and set it way over the max amount, and off they went. They travelled like this for few months and suddenly stopped. Next the power went out and the had been drifting along.

_End Flashback_

" Hey guys come and look at this, its a planet," Luke shouted excitedly

Han and Leia came rushing out of the the cargo hold into the cockpit. " It looks just like Manaan.,"

said Han " With more green."

"I can feel the force signatures coming from it, it's different but it comes in huge waves.

There was a roar from the engine room and beeps. All the lights came on and they could see each other properly. "Lets set course for this planet" said Luke " maybe we can find some information on those force waves.

Han gaped at the screen

"Han, Han are you there?" questioned Luke.

" Some how the ship has locked onto this huge building on a island, it looks ancient" said Han in a soft voice.

"Guys were heating up" shouted Luke as they approached the atmosphere. " Its getting too hot, the outer shell is disintegrating". After a few minutes they were surrounded by thick mist and clouds. As they went through the clouds the ship cooled and started getting wet. Then the clouds around them cleared and what they saw amazed them. It was a huge castle with a forest, huge grounds, a stadium and even its own lake. The castle was made out of what looked like stone. There were kids roaming about on the grounds, chatting under the trees, writing with weird stuff in their hands. It was beautiful sunny day and the didn't have a care in the world. Then disaster struck the ships system went haywire. They started rocking harshly. Then it stopped.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Headmasters office**

The headmaster of Hogwarts was sitting at on his bed looking through some important staffing papers. When he heard one of his delicate silver instruments emit a sharp whistle. He came rushing out of his sleeping quarter incredibly fast for a man aged 150 or so. He was wearing a brilliantly purple cloak. He had silver, waist length beard. Both were tucked into his belt. He wore gold rimmed half moon spectacles and had twinkling blue eyes He saw that smoke had filled his office. From inside his robe he drew out a thin wooden stick. With a flick from this stick the smoke cleared. This old was not and ordinary man. He was a wizard, and not just any wizard, the most powerful wizard alive. He walked over to his window and looked out onto the velvety green grounds and the lake simmering slightly against the shining summer sun. then he looked up into the the heavens and saw a sight that made him nearly fall out the window. A huge chunk of metal was flying toward the castle rocking slightly. He was sure this was due to the amount of magic emanating through the castle. He could see oddly dressed people inside the flying metal. He rushed out of his office to find out what was really going on.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Outside**

The Millennium Falcon turned to face downwards. By now the kids had noticed it. They were pointing and shouting. Then the ship started to descend towards the lake ,first slowly but then faster and faster. Some of the students ran over to beside the lake to get a better view of what was going on. Inside the ship Han was trying to to regain control of the ship but with no success. Chewbacca the wookie roared in frustration and slapped his hairy hands onto the control board. A few panicky moments later the hit the surface of the water and crashed in to the bottom of the lake. The water came flooding in, breaking through the windows. Luke tried to hold the water out from the ship using the force but the push of water was too strong and he slowly fell to the floor, like the rest of the crew, unconscious.


End file.
